Naruto and Itachi: Twin Chronicles
by Loading name
Summary: How much of a difference would it make if Naruto was born eight years before canon? What if he was an Uchiha? What if he had a twin?


_Nervous_ wouldn't begin to describe what Uchiha Fugaku was feeling.

 _Agitated_ and _hysterical_ might, though.

Usually, he would have his best friend Minato by his side, helping him to calm down.

But right now, Minato himself was as agitated as Fugaku, if not more.

The reason being _childbirth._

His wife Mikoto was giving birth to his children – twins, as he was told a few months back. Minato's wife Kushina, was also giving birth. Minato had left a _Kage Bunshin_ with Fugaku, himself being with Kushina making sure that the Kyuubi would not escape.

Fugaku let out an uncharacteristic snicker when a heard a loud curse followed by a whimper. No doubt Kushina had said something unsavoury to Minato, who would not be able to say anything in return in fear of the tongue-lashing he would later get.

He was, as a certain one eyed jounin would say, _whipped._

Still though. He couldn't help but pace around in worry. He knew he was overthinking, but he couldn't help but think of all the problems that could take place during childbirth.

Before he could dwell much on the thought, he heard a loud yell, which was soon followed by the sounds of crying.

He could easily distinguish two different voices. He could also hear Kushina still yelling curses.

Which meant only one thing – he was a father

He was a _father._

Kami-sama, _he was a father!_

He stood in the hallway of the hospital, too stunned to move.

He turned towards the door closest to him as he heard a soft _click!_ of the door being unlocked. As turned, he saw a nurse enter the hallway with a soft smile on her face. "Congratulations Fugaku-sama. Everything went over smoothly and there were no problems whatsoever. You may see your children if you want to."

He nodded numbly, for that was all he could do right now. He still couldn't believe he was a _father!_

The nurse moved aside and let him enter. As soon as he did, his mouth opened in a soft gasp.

On the bed, looking extremely tired and dishevelled, was his wife. But that was not what made his eyes tear up.

No, it was the sight of the two small _(were they supposed to be so tiny?)_ babies in her arms.

She was smiling at them, not willing to take her eyes off of _her_ – she still couldn't believe that she was a mother, it would seem – babies.

"What should we name them, Fugaku?"

He walked up to her and gently picked up a baby. It took some effort as his wife did not want to part with either one of them so soon it seemed.

"This one we'll name Itachi. How about you name the one with you?"

"Alright then. How about Naruto?"

" _Fishcake?!"_

Mikoto let out a tinkling laugh. " _Maelstrom."_ , she corrected. Fugaku sighed in relief. It wouldn't do if one of the heirs of the mighty Uchiha clan was name after a _fishcake_. He wouldn't be able to live through the embarrassment.

Fugaku stared at the sleeping babes in front of him and realized that there was almost no way to differentiate between them.

Both of them had the same tuft of black hair, pale skin, and the angular face inherited from Mikoto. He was sure that if he opened their eyes, he would find the same onyx black eyes.

As if they heard his thoughts, the babies slowly opened their eyes. Fugaku noticed with a small smile, that Itachi had the same onyx black eyes as him.

He turned to his wife when he heard a surprised gasp from her. What he saw made his eyes widen in surprise. His other baby Naruto was looking around with eyes wide open in curiosity, as if fascinated by his surroundings.

But Fugaku did not see all that. All he could see was his eyes. One an electric blue, and the other, an onyx black.

 _Heterochromia,_ Fugaku realized. "His eyes are so beautiful", his wife muttered. Upon hearing her voice, Naruto turned towards his mother. He looked at her with his large eyes, blinking with all the innocence in the world.

He soon broke out in a smile, giggling as he reached towards his mother. Mikoto let out a beautiful smile and pulled the baby close to her chest. He snuggled into her chest, let out a yawn, and promptly fell back to sleep, Mikoto soon following suit.

He turned to his other child, and noticed that Itachi too had fallen asleep.

So obsessed he was with his children, that he did not even notice the door opening and closing softly, so as to not wake up the kids.

"They're beautiful. Congratulations", murmured a voice next to him. He turned, and saw Minato standing there, smiling gently.

He smiled back. "Thank you. Is your baby born yet?" Minato shook his head. "I don't know. I'm a _Kage Bunshin_ , remember?"

Fugaku let out a sheepish chuckle. "Gomen, I forg–" He was stopped when the _Bunshin_ dispelled in a proof of smoke.

He put Itachi down next to Mikoto, and called for the nurse. "Would it be okay if I left them like this? I need to see Minato."

"Of course, Fugaku-sama. I will take care of them."

"Arigato.", Fugaku replied and left through the door. He entered the adjacent to his, covered in all sorts of suppressing seals so as to prevent the Kyuubi from escaping.

He saw Minato standing next to Kushina, who was holding a baby with a tuft of red hair. "Congratulations. Is it a girl?"

"Hai. We named her Mito. After the Shodai's wife.", Minato replied. Fugaku turned towards Kushina. "Would you like to be the godmother, Kushina?"

Kushina turned towards him with wide eyes and mouth hanging open. "A-are you sure, Fugaku? I'm sure there are others who wou–"

"I'm sure.", interrupted Fugaku. "Mikoto would also like that. She told me to ask you. What do you say?"

Kushina smiled. "I would love to, 'ttebane."

 **5 years later.**

"Ne, kaa-san?",a soft voice called. Mikoto turned towards the voice and saw a boy of average height, with large doe-like eyes, silky hair flowing down to his neck tied in a ponytail, and small tear tresses.

Mikoto smiled. "What is it Itachi?"

"Where is Naruto? I wanted to talk to him about the Academy.", Itachi replied. Mikoto frowned and pointed towards the door which led to their backyard. "He's been sparring with Shisui for the past half hour. Call both of them to dinner, will you?"

Itachi nodded and walked towards the door. "Remind him about the Academy, would you? I'm pretty sure he forgot about it.", Mikoto called out.

"Hai kaa-san." Itachi opened the door, and looked around for his twin. He walked around, noticing the tall trees in his backyard. He turned around and noticed the once beautiful lilacs and roses which Naruto had grown were crushed together. He walked towards the lake near the flowerbed when he heard a splash.

He walked forward and saw a boy a few years older than him jumping out of the lake and running towards a shorter boy. The taller one wore a navy blue high collared short sleeved shirt which was tucked into a pair of blue shorts. His feet were covered in blue sandals. He also wore aa brown harness which held his tanto. He had short spiky black hair held up by his forehead protector.

The shorter boy was wearing a high collared black sleeveless shirt, with matching black pants and black sandals. His spike black hair was held up by a white headband, prevent it from falling into his pair of mismatched eyes. His face had begun to form the tear tresses, though not as much as Itachi's. He had a blue magatama hanging from each earlobe.

"You've got to do better than that to beat me, Naruto." the taller one said.

"No fair Shisui! You're using your Sharingan! That's cheating!" the smaller one, now identified as Naruto replied.

"I have no idea what you're talking about", Shisui said with all the innocence in the world. He grinned as he saw the agitated look on the younger boy's face, and spun around to land a roundhouse kick to the black haired boy's face, only to hit nothing. He then felt a punch connecting with his abdomen, forcing out all the air from his body.

Naruto grin disappeared when Shisui promptly proofed and turned into a log. He turned and he saw a kick coming towards his chest, which he tried to block but failed. He went flying past Itachi and skidded to a stop at his mother's feet.

"You said no jutsu! You lying-"

Mikoto turned her eyes down to glare at Naruto.

"Hey kaa-san", Naruto sheepishly greeted his mother. Mikoto sighed. It had been the same for the past few months. Ever since his father had told him and Itachi about ninjas, he had been training with his friend Shisui. Itachi used to train with them most of the time, but Naruto took it to another level.

He would start training in the afternoon and wouldn't stop till he was so exhausted that he couldn't move.

As was the case now.

"Ne, kaa-san? Would mind helping me? I don't think I can move my arms or legs anymore.", Naruto sheepishly asked.

Mikoto smiled. "Hai." She lifted Naruto up in her arms, called the others for dinner and set him down kitchen counter next to her. She slowly fed him the rice and vegetables as she did when he was younger.

Watching from the sidelines, Itachi and Shisui smiled and left the kitchen, letting the mother-son duo have their moment.

Just before they could leave, Mikoto called out to them, " You can start eating if you want to. I'm going to go put Naruto in bed." She turned towards them and they saw her holding Naruto with his face in the crook of her neck, breathing softly. "You can talk to him tomorrow morning Itachi. Let him sleep for now. You're learning the _Gōkakyū_ tomorrow right?"

"Hai."

 **Next Day**

"Now for the _Gōkakyū,_ you have to use the sequence of _Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse_ and _Tiger_ , take a deep breath, knead your chakra, and blow out the fire. Watch me closely."

Fugaku slowly went through the seals. _"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"_ He took a deep breath and blew out the chakra, which took the shape of a large reddish-yellow fireball. "You need to successfully prform this jutsu to wear the clan crest. Now try it. You might not get it in the first few tries–"

He was interrupted by twin calls of _"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"_ and two large fireballs which rivaled his in size.

Fugaku turned his wide eyes around to face his children, who were acting as if nothing happened. He could only stare at the two boys. "Again.", he commanded.

"Hai, otou-sama." Both turned to lake and went through the seals. _"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"_ A large fireball was expelled from their mouths, stunning Fugaku.

"Amazing. To think you can use a jutsu just by watching me…",Fugaku muttered. He turned to his sons with a large smile on his face. "I believe that you can now wear the clan crest on your clothes." _'But to think that two kids who are only five can use the jutsu_ twice _in succession is nothing less than extraordinary.'_ He looked at the two children who seemed to be deep in conversation.

' _I think that we have a few prodigies-in-the-making. They will make the Uchiha name proud.'_

"Ne, Naruto?" Itachi asked.

"Nani?"

"We're entering the Academy the day after."

"…"

"…"

"We are?"

Itachi facepalmed and Fugaku chuckled. "Yes we are. You forgot already?"

"You really can't expect me to remember that we are going to a place where we will study about things we already know." Naruto replied. "You know that we'll be at the top of the class."

"That is what I wanted to ask you. How will you perform in class?"

Naruto smirked. "I'll stay at the top. I won't accept anything less. What about you?"

"I suppose I'll have to settle for second best.", Itachi smiled. Naruto held out his fist. "We'll destroy the others."

"Yes we will."

They bumped fists.

 **A/N: New idea, new story. Review and tell me what you think. I'll introduce Mito and the others in the next chapter**


End file.
